


Afterwards

by SarahMuffin



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: M/M, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMuffin/pseuds/SarahMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc's life after Kay left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards

Kay was gone. 

Marc still had his son. His family. His home.   
But Kay was still gone. 

If Marc could use one word to describe his life now it would be empty. No matter how much he had or who he was with the emptiness he felt never went away. 

Kay left and in doing so he left a hole that could never be filled by anyone but himself. 

But Kay was gone.


End file.
